The invention relates to a limiting stop for the swinging angle of an arm which is movable around a bearing axis wherein one end of a strut is pivoted to the structural part which carries the bearing axis and wherein the other end of the strut is pivoted to the arm at a distance from the bearing axis.
Such limiting stops are frequently required for example in the development field of building fittings. They are used for example to limit the opening angle of open-out arms for windows and doors relative to the stationary frame and/or to the closure member.
The installation space which is available for the accommodation of such limiting stops is frequently relatively small. It is, however, important that the limiting stops durably and reliably fulfill their intended function.
According to the invention, there is provided a limiting stop of this type which requires relatively little installation space and has high functional reliability and is of a structurally simple design. Such a limiting stop is distinguished in that the strut consists of two structurally similar links, each having a longitudinal slot and a stop tongue which extends laterally from the plane of the link. the stop tongue of each link is slidably engaged for lengthwise movement in the elongated slot of the other link. The elongated slot of each link has a stop end which lies adjacent to its top tongue. The end of each stop tongue has laterally projecting supporting flanges which can enter the slot through an enlarged end of the slot which is distant from the stop end of the slot, and can be brought into supporting engagement with the longitudinal edges of the slot. The relative displacement of the links is less than the distance between the stop end and the enlarged end of the elongated slot of each link.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the outwardly facing end of one link is pivoted on the structural part which carries the bearing axis. The outwardly facing end of the other link is pivoted on the arm. In another embodiment of the invention, the links of the strut consist of strip material with flat-rectangular cross section.
It is obvious that the links for forming a limiting stop in accordance with the invention can be easily and simply fabricated as punched and bent parts and that two of these links can be assembled through simple plug coupling connections into a strut which serves as a limiting stop which is adjustable lengthwise within given limits.